Hidden Powers
by Chi Tsubasa
Summary: When You Think Of A Happy Ending, Akiko Never Got That. At 4 Years Old She Was Dragged Into The Abyss For Some Unknown Reason. Unlike Any Other She's Continued To Grow Up While In The Abyss. Now She Meets Oz And Gang But Will There Be Romance? Find Out!
1. Real World

_***bows* Please review, this is only my 3rd story. Just like my others i would like it if you don't sugarcoat anything bad around your reviews. If you see something wrong then please tell me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Pandora Hearts. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

_**Real World**_

"Akiko-chan wait up!" the black haired five year old boy yelled as he followed the younger girl down the hallways. Her long, brown hair flowing behind her as she continued to run, and her bare feet padding silently against the marble floor, and her green cloak flying wilding.

"I can't, if I'm late I'll get to spend less time with Onii-chan." The little girl ran faster, hoping that her brother wouldn't leave for the capital until she saw him. As she ran she lost the older boy somewhere.

Rounding a corner she saw her older brother talking with his best friend and a lovely female their age. "Onii-chan," she yelled, rushing faster towards the group. Without warning the country house started to shake. The girl stopped in her tracks and her brother looked her way when she yelled, "What's going on?" a hole of purple and black opened up beneath her.

"Akiko, NO!"

"Onii-chan, Jack, help me!" she yelled as she was consumed by the hole and it closed up.

* * *

"Owe my head hurts. Onii-chan, what hit me?" the little girl slowly opened her eyes and quickly shut them when she saw he wasn't in the country house she was so used to. "Who are you nya?" a voice asked somewhere in the darkness of her head. 'Great.' She thought, 'Jack always said I was insane. Now I'm talking to myself."

"Who are you nya?" it asked again. She opened her eyes and sat up, hearting the voice not in her head but in the room around her. "Where am I? Where's Onii-chan and Jack and L…"

"You are here in my world; they are back in yours nya." The little girl looked around the room she was in. it had light blue marble floors, white walls, and mirrors on every wall. "I'm… I'm…Akiko. Who are you?" In once of the mirrors a figure appeared. "I'm Cheshire nya."

"Cheshire? That's an odd name. Why did your parents name you that?" she tilted her head, seeing only the person's silhouette. "Cheshire is Cheshire nya." "I know that but why would you're parents name you that?"

"Alice gave me Cheshire nya."

"Alice? Who's Alice?" the person stepped out of the mirror and the little girl's hands went up to cover her mouth. "Alice is Cheshire's…" the girl jumped to her feet, ran to Cheshire and glomped him. "GIANT NEKO, GIANT NEKO!"

Cheshire froze for a moment. No one besides Alice had ever hugged him. Getting out of the chock he grabbed the back of her yellow dress and pulled her off. Instead of putting her down he walked over to one of the mirrors and dropped her into it.

Now she was in a meadow of Iris flowers. "Pretty flowers, come play Cheshire." When she turned around Cheshire was leaving. "No Cheshire, don't leave!" Cheshire looked over his shoulder, licking his right paw, until he saw Akiko crying.

Cheshire was a little confused so he looked forward, "Cheshire will be back nya. Cheshire is getting food nya." Since he didn't look back he didn't Akiko's tears stop and an evil grin spread across her face. Even at four years old she was smarter than she should be, she was literally a genius.

* * *

When Cheshire came back Akiko was no where to be seen. "Where'd she go, no one can leave Cheshire's mirrors." Cheshire looked around the meadow, the Iris flowers overpowering the child's scent. Cheshire walked out of the meadow, looking into every mirror for Akiko.

Passing by one mirror Cheshire halted a scowl showing on his face. "That's Cheshire's room!" small little Akiko was sleeping on Cheshire's bed with a thumb in her mouth; a calm peaceful look on her face. The scowl remained for only a moment longer before he walked into his room. He knelt next to the girl as a pang went through his heart; the same pang he felt when he used to be with Alice.

"Cheshire will forgive her this time." He pulled the black silk blankets over her and started to leave, "night, night little neko."

* * *

No one knew what time it was, in the Abyss time doesn't really exist. The same Akiko that was a four year old little girl when she was pulled into the Abyss was now 15 years old. It felt like merely days that she followed Cheshire around. Slowly, though it was suppose to be impossible in the Abyss, growing older.

Akiko jumped out of the bed and grabbed her head, a loud ringing echoing in her skull driving her crazy. Her old clothes had grow too small so her black pants, red and black corset top and her black fingerless gloves were wrinkled. Her bare feet seemed to burn on the floor. "CHESHIRE!"

It all stopped when she felt a paw on her shoulder, "Akiko, Cheshire is here." She looked up at him with her blue-black eyes. "What was that? What was that noise?" Cheshire let his look of worry disappear. "Cheshire can't explain but Cheshire knows who can." The school on his face showed he didn't like this idea, no in the least.

They walked out of the room and over to a new mirror. "Cheshire, what's this mirror? I've never seen it." "Cheshire stays here. Akiko goes and if you need Cheshire call out Cheshire's name." Before Akiko could say any thing the mirror started to glow and it sucked her inside. She was once again in a world of black and purple. This is when she passed out.

* * *

"Owe that hurts, why does this keep happening to me?"

"What keeps happening?" this was a new voice, one she'd never heard before. She slowly opened her eyes but no one was there. When she stood up she could see that she was in a run down building, at the top of a lot of stairs. She sight, "who's there? I love games and all but right now I'm a little pissed."

When she looked up she same face to face with a white haired, red eyed, creepy looking man with a puppet on his left shoulder. "Hello little neko. Welcome to the real world."


	2. Meeting the Gang

_**It's short i know, but this is where my muse told me to stop this chapter. Like always, please review if you want to *bows***_

* * *

Akiko raised an eyebrow at this strange new person, "And you are?" his grin widened and he tilted his hat a little. "I am Xerxes Break," he pointed to the doll on his shoulder "and this is Emily." He looked her over with an odd glint in his eye making her take a step back, "and who are you little neko?" Akiko glared at him, "you're not allowed to call me that." The introductions were cut short when one of the upper windows shattered and a teenager came flying through.

Break just stood there spinning his cane and talking to Emily. The teen made a crash landing right into Akiko. Sending them tumbling down the stairs. When she opened her eyes see was looking into the kind face of a 15 year old boy. He had short, blond hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes that hid so many things behind them. "Umm, hello," they both said.

The front doors banged open and two people rushed in. one was a tall adult male with gold eyes, black hair and lots of black clothing, a hat included. The other person was a teenage female. Her brown eyes were wide with worry and annoyance. As she ran re red and white slit dress flew behind her and knee length boots pounded against the floor. "Oz are you…?"

Their question stopped in their throats when they saw the position that their friend was in. he looked back down at Akiko, realize he was straddling her, and hurried to stand up, offering his hand down to her and a blush on his face. "Sorry about that." When she was up they saw that both of their faces had identical bloody wounds. Akiko laughed for no reason, Oz joining in a second later.

"I'm glad you are all enjoying your selves." Break said, walking down the stairs. The two new comers ran to Oz and started making sure he was alright. When Akiko looked up at the broken window she saw the face of a Chain peering in. "umm, people," no one looked, "Oi, idiots there's Chains here." Again they didn't look. She sighed, 'No one ever listens when you most need them.'

Cheshire, Cheshire take me from here.

Take me away to the darkest of place,

Cheshire, Cheshire I wait without fear.

Come; come from the Cheshire's lair.

She felt a tug at her hearts, a pull towards something else. Oz was the first to notice something was wrong, closely followed by Break. The other two people were now arguing over who Oz belonged to. Oz placed a hand on his heart and knew something was happening in the Abyss. He stole a quick glace at his female companion, "Alice."

Akiko's eyes widened and that feeling she was trying to hold back released. She fell to her knees as yet another opening to the Abyss formed below her. One last glance at the two fighting friends allowed Oz to run towards the girl about to be pulled into the darkness. As soon as his feet touched the portal a burst of energy came through.

Break looked over his shoulder and whacked Alice and friend. "Dear Gilbert, shouldn't you be protecting your master?" Gilbert looked at him then to where his precious master was reaching a hand out to a girl whose time was up, "Oz!!"

Just then all of the energy burst through and it all ended. Both Oz and Akiko were there as well as another. Break walked forward, unsheathing his sword from his cane, "Good evening Cheshire." Cheshire turned and hissed, "Mad Matter nya." Gilbert stood still, as frozen as stone. Akiko saw a fight about to break out and knew what she had to do. There was no time to fight each other with Chains just outside.

"You idiots!" she screamed. When everyone turned to her she was crying. Cheshire quickly moved to her side. "Cheshire is sorry nya. Don't cry little neko nya." He was in a kind of frantic state that the others had never seen. Alice started to poke the statue that was Gil, Break sheathed his sword and tilted his head and Oz just flat out starred.

Akiko's tears stopped suddenly, "You idiots, you're all fighting while a Chain is standing outside!" Everyone looked at each other before hurrying out the doors. Cheshire stayed and offered Akiko a hand up before using the window to enter the fight.

"That was very clever of you, using fake tears." Another old man walked in. His blond hair and beard neatly cut. Blue eyes glimmered in humor, "I'm Oscar."


	3. Gulp Help!

_**Sorry i haven't worked on my stories lately. I'm having some issues at home and school and it's getting harder and harder to write and even harder to find time to post. Thanks to everyone who has read my stories and thanks even more to those who've posted review, they really do help. Hope you like the chapter and i'll try to update ALL of my stories asap. *bows* Enjoy your read. : )**_

* * *

Oscar slung an arm around Akiko's shoulders, "where'd you learn to use fake tears like that? They looked real to an untrained eye." She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Oscar gave a small kind smile. "I was the one who raised Oz and he would use that trick a lot as a child."

Akiko didn't bother asking about Oz's parents. Some people just have issues with the adults in their life. She hated her parents, even when she was a small child. Her father had left and her mother took everything good in her life away, just because her father left after she was born. The only member of her family she had cared for was her onii-chan. That feeling though left the day the Abyss took her.

They both started to walk, but as they left the gigantic clock moved,

*dong*

'Why did Cheshire come?'

*dong*

'Where am I?'

*dong*

'Is that the Alice Cheshire talks so fondly of?'

*dong*

'Onii-chan…no, Glen onii-san why did you let the Abyss take me?'

*dong*

*dong*

As they walked through a court yard Akiko felt a tug. She looked towards a hole in the ground and shrugged Oscar's arm off. "I'll find you in a minute. There's something I want to see." Oscar nodded and continued on his way. Once she made sure he was gone Akiko walked over to the holes opening. Many of the stairs down were gone, leaving one way to get in. She jumped. Inside was a well lit chamber filled with grass. A large tree stood tall and strong over a golden rusted gravestone.

She walked forward and placed her hand on the stone. "Beautiful grave isn't it?" Oz sat down next to her.

*dong*

"That's seven."

She looked over at him "Seven?" he turned and looked her in the eye, looking for something but she didn't know what. He sighed and began to remove his vest and then his shirt. It was Akiko's turn to blush and she looked away from him. When you've lived with a guy who is more cat than person you don't learn how to handle a male taking off his clothes. "Look at me!" Even though he had said it nicely it was a command. Akiko slowly turned her head.

Her blush reddened a little when she saw him. For a few moments she took in his torso. For someone of 15, he had a good body. His muscles were well tones but weren't over worked. Her eyes lingered for a moment more before resting on a tattoo over his heart. It looked somewhat like a clock with 12 tick marks, 7 of which were already covered by a design of some sort.

"Why do you have that?" Oz shook his head and moved to do up his shirt. Akiko placed her right hand on the seal and her other hand over her heart. For every beat his heart made another three would sound from her. "It's a seal for those who control chains illegally. I have a contract with Alice."

"So that's what it means…" She murmured. Oz looked at her and she looked down. "About… well I think it was about a day that I was in the Abyss that seal appeared. It had moved 3 times while in the Abyss but it moved two notches each time. Last I checked it was at 6." Oz gave her a look that clearly said "May I see it?" Akiko leaned away from him and slid a sleeve attached to her corset aside. There over her heart was the exact same seal. "Guess it's moved again."

"Manservant where are you?" Alice was nearby and pissed. Both teens fixed their shirts and Oz placed a fake smile on his face. "Whose grave is this?" Oz looked at it and frowned. "Whose grave is this?" Oz looked at it and frowned. "We never found out, it's too old to read the name. There was a music pocket watch hanging on it. The song is called Lacie."

Akiko never got time to answer because an explosion took place right outside. Gil was at the entrance reaching a hand down. "Oz hurry." Oz ran up what steps there were and let Gil pull him up. A few seconds later a large rabbit chain was fighting a giant lion. "Where's the child? We were told that the girl was here." A female voice rang through the chamber. "There's no child here so leave!" Alice tossed a chain towards her enemy. He dodged and ran at her. Akiko walked up the stairs and jumped out of the hole.

Everyone was fighting and it was chaos. Three red cloaked figures were atop the walkway roof. As one of the dodged another attack from Alice a piece of paper same floating down, landing in a fountain. No one had seen it fall so Akiko walked over and picked it up. It was hard to read with it being soaked but she made out some.

_Akiko,_

_I know that you live. I never wanted you… ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~. Please, please forgive ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~. By the time you read this I will be gone, but will soon return. Go with the people~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~. You will soon understand._

_With lo~~~~,_

_Glen_

"STOP," Akiko yelled. "Oz, Alice, please stop, you three also." Alice sliced the walkway with her scythe. "They won't stop. Their leader is trying to put Oz back into the Abyss. And Oz is his son!" Cheshire saw the look in Akiko's eyes and turned to run towards her. "Little neko don't do it nya." Akiko didn't listen. She moved into the middle of the fight and face the Chains. "Stop!" Alice was forced into her human form and Leo disappeared.

"If you're looking for the child then you found her. I am Akiko Ayame, member of the Baskerville household. I command you to tell me what you want." She stood straight and you could feel the presence of nobility around her. Now the fighting completely stopped. Gilbert looked pissed and Alice confused. Break looked on with a look of interest.

"That's impossible. Akiko Ayame Baskerville is a 4 year child. She was sucked into the Abyss over 100 years ago." "It's… it's been a hundred years? Then that grave belongs to Lacie?" Akiko didn't know she was yelling. "Then what happened to my friends Gil, his brother Vincent and the servants? Where's my onii-chan Glen and what happened to Jack Bezarius?

Cheshire walked forwards and sat next to her, licking a paw clean. "They are dead nya. Gilbert and Vincent were sucked into the Abyss and stayed there for 100 years nya. That's the Gilbert you used to know nya." She didn't want to believe it, her family was dead. Not that she worried about her parents. A single tear escaped her eyes as she looked up in determination.

"Take me to where I can get the answers I need." The two Baskervilles that had been kneeling to her stood. Akiko walked into the middle of the group. She faced Oz and everyone else before giving a fake smile, waving goodbye and blowing them a kiss. Then all the Baskervilles vanished. Akiko's final words being "Help me."


	4. Servants

**_I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T POSTED! *dodges horde of raging readers* See i've got you a new chapter and i'll be working on new chapters for all of my stories this week. Please read and enjoy! *runs and hides*_**

* * *

_**3 weeks later**_

That day played again and again in her head. Each time Akiko's eyes would open she would think that she had just woken up from one of the worst nightmares the Abyss had ever given her. Why the hell would she be living her nights with the same dream if it wasn't the Abyss? What else would be the cause?

Though each time she awoke screaming about Glen nii-san, Lacie or Jack she knew it wasn't a dream. Cheshire wasn't there to help her. He wasn't the one to awkwardly pull Akiko into a hug and say that it was only a dream. No, there was no one there each day. And no matter what she did she could not for the life of her summon Cheshire like she did that night.

It didn't take Akiko long to find out. Three weeks of roaming around the manor and Akiko could finally see that her brother was completely gone. Even in death though he was trying to tell her things and teach her who she once was. In some notes of his Akiko found that he was the cause of the Tragedy of Sablier.

'Why nii-san? Why would you cause so many deaths?' slowly Akiko stood from her light green covered queen sized canopy bed and walked to a dresser close by. With a sigh she dress in a lacy red and black dress. The dress had full sleeves, a high neck and layered at the bottom. Afterwards sitting at her vanity to await for someone to come do her hair. Ever since the members of the Baskerville house had taken Akiko she was told to act like a lady, dress like a lady, and; of course; speak only when spoken to.

Akiko heard rather than saw her door open, "about damn time! If I'm going to have to have someone do this for me then the least you can do is be on time when I wake up."

"I didn't come to do your hair Lady Akiko." A voice oh so kindly stated behind her. Akiko turned to look into the multiple colored eyes of Vincent Nightray. "Though I would love to help you dress in the mornings."

"I'm not echo you fool, like I would let you into my rooms while I'm changing."

"What a sad way of thinking, and quite an unlucky one for me." Vincent let out a chuckle and walked to Akiko's side. Grabbing the brush Vincent calmly began to brush her long brown locks. "Tell me again why you don't like me. I mean you and Gilbert were the best of friends and you didn't hate me then."

"You don't get it do you? It's been over a hundred years since last we met and yet you Vincent Nightray are a very disturbing man. And if Gilbert were here he would probably agree." She let out a small smile and remembered what Gilbert was like when they were children. "Even though he was always so shy he still followed Jack around as though he were a kitten."

"Don't say that man's name around me," I looked up to see Vincent conceal a look of pure annoyance. "Neither his name or the name of that stupid rabbit."

"Ahh I get it, you're jealous aren't you? I mean Jack was either with Lacie and brother or in that tower… was Alice the one up there?"

A piece of ribbon wrapped itself around her neck and pulled tightly. Akiko fought to pull it off of her throat but was having very little luck. "That girl will die for taking him away from us and her friend Oz will as well. So if you know what's good for you you'll keep that pretty little mouth shut." The ribbon loosened and was tied around Akiko's neck, hiding the soon to be bruise. Akiko looked up as Vincent left the room with the slam of the large doors.

'That man… he is purely crazed.' She thought as she tried to breathe properly. A knock at her door brought her to her feet. Akiko spun to look at a small blond haired 12 year old girl. "What do you want!" Akiko screamed.

"I was told to come prepare you my lady." Akiko didn't want to be bothered by this right now and the timid girl would get on her nerves if she was around much longer.

"You can tell those power hungry, Baskerville obsessed, loons that I don't care what they want. I am the only living blood member of the Baskerville household and will not take orders from them!" Akiko turned her back to the girl and she closed the door. 'See what you have put me through brother?' pushing herself onto her bed she forced her eyes closed and drifted back into a restless sleep. 'Please be safe Cheshire, Gilbert.'

"Why should we help her Oz? She's a member of the Baskervilles!" Gilbert slammed his fist down onto the table where his food was. "She tricked us from the start."

"No she didn't," Oz smiled and took another bite of his bread. "We never really asked who she was and what household she belonged to. And we've hardly know her for a few hours."

"Another reason not to go," Gilbert just wasn't going to give in this time. Not when it could very well be a trap just waiting to happen.

"Little neko used to be your friend nya," Cheshire hissed at Gilbert who; of course; refused to look at him. "She knew Jack and your family. She was taken just before the Tragedy and Lacie's death nya. What reason do you have not to save little neko nya?"

"How could she possibly have been my friend when we were children, that was over 100 years ago and she would be a child still!" Gilbert rounded on Cheshire.

This was a bad idea of its own 1) Gilbert turned to stone at the sight of the cat in front of him. 2) Cheshire's hackles rose as he prepared for a fight and 3) Oz hit the both of them upside the head as he walked off to leave the dining room.

"He doesn't remember, does he?" Oz looked up at Break, having known that he would follow him. Sharron had stayed in the other room to 'calm' down the two mortal enemies.

"No I don't think that he does." Break gave the small boy a smile. A few seconds of quiet walking brought a thought to Break. "Why do you want to save this girl so badly? Gilbert is right, we have known the girl for hardly a few hours and yet you seem… attached."

"She's like me Break, she is an illegal contractor whose clock is as far along as mine and the Abyss is somehow connected to her."

"What do you mean? There's no way her clock can be the same as yours and what connection does she have?" Break placed a hand on Oz's shoulder to motion him to stop. They were just outside the clock tower.

Oz couldn't help but look up and smile sadly. "That girl, Akiko Baskerville showed me the clock tattoo that she has. She told me that it's moved while in the Abyss with Cheshire. And…" Oz took a quick glance towards his friend. "And I can tell that the Abyss has become a part of her somehow, that's why she was still ageing."

"Then she's like the Will of Abyss in some way?" Break smiled and nearly laughed as everything began to make sense.

"What's so funny about this?" Oz couldn't help but smile a little, knowing full well that Break had a plan.

"Oh it's just that the new Will of Abyss has now been chosen," Emily put in from her place on Break's shoulder.

Oz raised an eyebrow and Break knew it was time to explain. "You see Oz; the Will of the Abyss told me a wish she had. She wants to be freed and for us to protect Alice. I think though the Abyss still needs someone to control it, someone to be its Will. I believe that with what you have told me, Lady Baskerville is that person."

"Then you agree we need to get her out of their correct?" Oz, unlike Gilbert, was able to handle information like this very well. 'If there are any issues I can deal with them afterwards,' Oz thought to himself.

Break gave Oz a look of disbelief, "of course I do, but I don't think it will be easy."

"That's why we're going with you." Alice, Gilbert, Cheshire, Sharron and Liam stepped out of the house. "You're my manservant."

"Wouldn't even think of leaving you behind," Oz smiled and glanced back at Gilbert. "Look, there's something about this that's telling me to go. I have a feeling that either one of Alice's memories is there or more secrets of the Tragedy. I'm not only doing this for Akiko."

Gilbert looked away for a moment then back towards Oz. 'This is my master, my friend and pretty much my family. If he believes that this is the right thing to do than I'll follow.' Gilbert finished his thought and nodded.

"Little neko we're coming for you nya!" Cheshire hissed.

"By the way, when did Liam show up?" Break asked as Liam came to stand by him.

"I just got here Xerxes. I came here with Master Elliot."

'Hmmm, so it's started already?' Break thought. Emily nodded her head as though she was agreeing with the unspoken question "really? And here I thought he didn't like our Oz boy."

"Yes he is here and he asks that you hurry. Leo has been taken by Vincent and they aren't at the Nightray estate." Liam bowed to Oz and Sharron before turning on his heel to lead the others to Elliot's carriage.

'Leo's gone? Akiko's been taken. Something tells me that this is another trap by the Baskervilles. Don't you agree Jack?' Of course, as Oz expected Jack did not reply. He never does anymore unless it seemed to stop Oz's life from being in danger.

"AHHH," Akiko woke with a start, her heart pounding and blood heating up.

"Calm down girl," A voice spoke. Akiko looked up to see the same woman as the attack on Oz and Alice. Though, she was dressed completely differently. She wore her hair up, and a lilac frilly full length dress. "So this isn't a dream hmm?" Akiko asked.

"Of course not you fool." The woman stood up from the chair she was in and walked over to Akiko. She placed a clothe bag on the bed next to Akiko and turned around. "Get dressed and meet me outside, we have somewhere we have to go." The woman walked outside and closed the door behind her.

"That was a rhetorical question," Akiko muttered. Standing from the bed she looked down at herself to see that someone had changed her clothes into a white nightgown. 'How long was I asleep?' Akiko took the cloth in her hands and undid it to reveal a bright yellow gown that noble ladies wear. Sighing she got dressed and saw that the dress was full length. In the cloth was also a pair of white gloves and a few clips for her hair, all white. Thankfully no shoes were given though.

Leaving the clips, bag and gloves on the bed Akiko walked out of the room. "Good, you're ready… where are your gloves? And why is your hair down? It isn't proper of a woman to walk about like that. And you're shoes are gone as well…"

"You can ask any member of the Baskerville house hold, as a young child I never wore shoes and the only time I put on those stupid gloves was for special occasions when my nana asked it of me. And I'm tired of pretending to be a proper lady." Akiko muttered the last bit to herself.

"Never mind just hurry along."

"Where are we even going?"

"We are going to the main entrance. We, the servants of the household, must be ready to great our master. And you, as the lady of the house, must be there as well."

Akiko raised an eyebrow, "do you really think that I want to be the "_lady_" of this house? I hated my parents and my onii-san for all I know it dead. It's been a hundred years since I was in the abyss. Didn't he have any children?"

"No your brother did not. It was only a short time after you were taken that your brother was…"

"But what happened with Lacie? I know that she's dead now but still," Akiko wasn't one for listening to people that she didn't like. "I mean, Glen nii-san and Lacie were engaged to be married that winter."

"Quiet you fool!" the woman snapped, "you do not understand and you will not until my master explains."

Akiko raised an eyebrow, "you know, if I am the mistress of this house you shouldn't treat me like that. Not that I really care but it's just plain rude. By the way, what's your name?"

"I am Lottie."

"Wait, Lottie as in Charlotte?" She nodded slowly. "Well, don't you age well…?"

"Silence we are here." Indeed they were. Lining both sides of the hall people bowed as they passed. They both stood quietly next to a set of giant doors. Slowly, as though they were being pushed by the wind the doors opened.

Akiko covered her eyes as the sun hit them. When she heard the shuffling of feet she looked behind her to see all of the servants kneeling. Lottie was in a deep curtsy. Blinking multiple times Akiko looked up. Standing in the doorway was a tall figure.

As the doors closed behind the person Lottie looked up and smiled, "Master."

Akiko turned her head as the doors slowly began to close. Vincent smiled and waved at the servants with Echo by his side. Even though she had hardly known these two during her time in this place she still didn't feel that something was right about the man. In some way, he scared her but at the same time she couldn't help but think of him as the child that followed Gilbert around.

"You're kidding me right Lottie? There's no way that Vincent is my brother," hearing Akiko's whispered comment Vincent stopped and stared at her. "It isn't polite to stare you know."

"I'm not starring; I just find it odd that you would think it was me. No, Master Baskerville is right here," Vincent did a mock bow towards Akiko as he turned to the side. Echo having seemed to already disappear. Behind Vincent stood a boy with long, dark messy hair, round glasses, and a calm demeanor. He had on a white shirt, black vest, white suit jacket and white suit pants. He carried a brown leather book in one hand and his other hand in his pants pocket.

"This… is my brother? This is who Glen's going to become?"

"Yes, this is the new master of the Baskerville household." Vincent stood again and placed a hand on both Akiko's and the boy's shoulder. "It may be a while until then but he knows his duty."

"His duty," She nearly yelled. Akiko slapped Vincent's hand off of her shoulder and raised her head. "If he knows his duty then he should know that I don't care about any of this. All I want is to talk with my brother and figure this entire thing out. I want to go back to my room and play in the field of Iris flowers." Pushing past the men she marched towards the door. A servant sent a brief look at Vincent before opening one of the doors for her to pass through.

"Leave her be Echo, she can't go anywhere." Akiko heard Vincent command of the female. "Now my lord, shall I show you around?"

'I'm a genius and yet I can not figure out a way to return to the Abyss with Cheshire.' Seeing a bench nearby Akiko calmly went and sat down. Digging her toes into the dirt she smile inside and let the sun melt her temper and disgust at this whole thing away.

* * *

_**Soo~ What do you guys think? Does anyone have any idea where this story is going? Anyone have any idea of what you want to see in it? Please let me know if you have any ideas for the story or if you want to see something special in the story. Anyone who does i'll make sure to mention a thank you in the next chapter. Thanks again to all of my readers. *smiles and bows***_


	5. Seals

_**Sorry that it's so short this week everyone. I'm trying to work on all of my stories and i've been busy this week. I've got a performance tomorrow for a Japanese festival and I'm a nervous wreck so it may end up showing in my work. Please read and enjoy. i am fine with any comments that anyone posts. I like to here what people think.**_

* * *

_**1 week later**_

"What might the point in sitting in the dirt be," Akiko looked up into the face of Leo. She still didn't understand all of this, but I also didn't really like Leo. He was always rude to me, acting as though being in Glen's place is better than being the actual thing.

"What about it?" Akiko stood up and brushed off her pale purple gown and putting her large hat back on, lowering the veil.

"It is not fit of a member of nobility nor is it meaning full." Leo pushed aside one of his longer bangs. "You are to remain inside the mansion from now on. If you wish to leave than you are to ask me and I will give you an escort."

"No I will not!" grabbing a hold of her hat Akiko threw it onto the ground and stepped on it as she marched away from the younger boy. "You may be my brother's reincarnation soon but that does not mean I will ever listen to what you tell me."

"Yes you will," Leo grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her towards the open doors. "You see, the Baskerville blood line ends with you, so, as the figure of your brother you are to listen to every command that I give to you. Shall you disobey then you lovely little friends will pay the price."

"You can't harm them," Akiko whispered, her voice deadly quiet. Digging her bare feet into the ground she tried to stop herself. Although the marble floors were no help to her cause. "Oz won't die too easily and your pets are too afraid of Break. I've heard talk this past month. You've sent people out before to do the job of killing them but none have been able to."

"True enough, but it wasn't me that sent them, it was Vincent." Leo pulled a little harder until he was in front of her door. Shoving her inside Leo spoke with little mercy, "on the other hand, I would very much so love to get my hands onto Oz. there's a few things I wish to speak to him about and killing poor little Alice will be fun enough. Gilbert will be going to Vincent. Break and that little noble of his will be killed. And Cheshire…"

"YOU LEAVE YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF CHESHIRE!" Akiko yelled, the power of the abyss seemed to flare from her body. It began to slowly wrap around her, pulling her into it little by little. A punch to the back of the head and Akiko was out cold. Echo standing there now as Akiko fell to the ground.

"Touch her again echo and you will be put to death." Vincent walked behind the girl and wrapped a hand around her throat. Gripping it as tight as possible. Echo didn't struggle or try to stop him. That was just the way she was.

"Let her go Vincent and leave."

"My Lord?"

"I wish to be with my sister for a moment, now leave." Leo glared at the man before him. The color and design of his eyes making him flinch in fear. Although Vincent welcomed the abyss he seemed to fear the young lad for no reason. It was as though, each day he was around the Lady Baskerville he became more and more like the old Glen Baskerville. Vincent bowed and dragged Echo out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Dear, dear Akiko," Leo bent down and carefully picked his so called younger sibling. Walking over to the bed he laid her down and carefully removed the dress she had on. A maid had already left a nightgown on the bed for when Akiko had decided to rest. Leaving her in her undergarments, Leo slid the nightgown over her head. Placing a few pins into her hair Leo looked down at the girl.

"You were always more to me than even Lacie was." Leo's eyes flickered into a more blue color than a purple one. There was always that touch of their mother in him but, of course, he was more like their father than anything else. Lying down next to his beloved sister, Leo/Glen drifted into a night of sleep filled with memories. Akiko next to him with tears in her eyes as memories flooded her as well.

_**Same Time**_

'I don't know what to do anymore.' Oz thought as they sat near a river to let the horses drink. 'It's been nearly a week since we've set out and yet we still can not find her.' Alice, Break and Gil were fighting about something. Liam and Elliot sat to the side talking. At some point during their travels, Cheshire had gone off on his own to see if he could find anything.

Oz felt a shock go through him and he stood to his feet. Alice too had stopped her fight with the others and raised her head to the sky, "Will," she whispered. Gil and Break her heard and tuned into what was going on. As soon as he saw the look on his master's face Gil was by his side.

"Oz what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you ask," Oz looked up into Gil's eyes and could see his own face reflected back. There were tears in his eyes, none of which Oz even knew he was shedding. "Ohh, well, I'm not sure what the tears are about but everything is fine now."

"Yes it is nya," Cheshire raced out of the woods and to the group. "I've find little neko nya."

"Where at" Liam and Elliot had joined them now. Break was comforting Alice, who too was crying.

"She's just south of here nya. There's a mansion about a half a day's ride. When I was looking around I felt her call to me and the power of the abyss was behind the call nya." Cheshire seemed to be jumping out of his skin. "Come on nya, we have to go save little neko nya."

Everyone piled into the carriages and off they went. 'Finally, we have something.' Oz could still feel that weird feeling. The one that he was being summoned, 'now that I think about it,' "hey Cheshire, when was it that you felt Akiko?"

"About a minute before I came to you nya. Why does it matter nya, we found her."

"Yes Oz, why does it matter?" Gil looked down that the 15 year old, watching as he placed a hand over his seal mark.

"Because, I felt it too, along with Alice."


	6. Dearest Readers

Dearest Readers,

My deepest apologies for not having updated any of my stories recently. A couple months ago I moved in with my sister and her roommate and he doesn't allow electronics in his house. Kind of silly, but I respected his wishes and wrote my stories only when I wasn't there. Then, just three weeks ago my computer gave me the blue screen of death. I sent the computer in and they were able to fix it. Said it was just a simple problem and I wouldn't have to deal with it again.

Two days later I tried to open my stories to write some more and found that everything on my computer was gone. My book, my stories, pictures, music; I lost it all! I went back in and they told me that they couldn't get anything back; that it was all gone forever. So I just got a new laptop this week and have been trying to rewrite everything. Sadly though, I only have what was posted online. I even lost all of the chapters of the book that I had started. DX So please bare with me for just a little longer. I am currently writing this while on a plane to the other side of the country where I am moving to. Hopefully I will have much more time to write for all of you.

With the deepest of regret,

Chi Tsubasa


End file.
